Anime Jeopardy
by Ryu-Kazuki
Summary: Oh no! Some of our favorite Anime characters have been dragged to another dimension to face each other in a game show! What's worse, they have to fight monsters and overcome obstacles to survive! Can you tollerate the insanity? Read, review, and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Bleach, Inuyasha, Bobobo-bobo-bobo, Teen Titans, or Speed Racer.

Enjoy the insanity!

* * *

Within the sky over Tokyo, a black cloud condensed and formed above Japan's beloved city. It drew forth more clouds to itself as a portal opened up. A giant glowing hand reached from the portal and grabbed two unsuspecting people, as it vanished. During the night in Konohagakure, the same black cloud appeared, it released the hand and took two people from their sleep to another world. This is only the beginning of the insanity.

* * *

A white light shone as a voice was heard from the silence. "Oww... It feels like I hit my head..."

Another replied to the first voice. "Naruto, is that you? What's going on?"

Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke standing over him as he grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him up. "I don't know, where are we?" Naruto asked looking around in the dim light.

"Can't tell, all I know is, just keep your guard up..." Sasuke said as he started glancing around too.

In the darkness there were other voices whispering as well.

"Hiei, did you blow out the sun?" Kuwabara's voice rang out from the darkness.

"I swear if that was a fart joke, I'll kill you!" Hiei yelled back at him.

The two stood next to each other as they glanced around.

All of a sudden in the darkness, a flash of blinding light appeared.

"Hey, what's going on?!" called out Bobobo's voice.

The others began to start exclaiming aloud as everyone's words got tangled together.

Standing in the newly shined light were eight people. These people were, Naruto, Sasuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Seto, Bobobo, Seshomaru, and Ichigo. They all looked around at each other keeping their own respective guards up, some glaring at the others. After a few seconds of exchanging glances, the floors opened up as they each fell through, landing to the floor below. Naruto, Sasuke, Kuwabara and Bobobo on one side, while Ichigo, Seshomaru, Hiei, and Seto fell to the other side.

Out of the floor, two podiums popped up like toast rising from a toaster. The left one red, and the right one blue. A figure rose from the floor in the center of the room. The figure, was Hinageshi.

Kuwabara and Hiei took one look, both yelling, "Oh no!"

A spotlight flashed on Hinageshi as she rose her head. "Hello everyone, welcome to my little game!" She called out with a gleam in her eyes. "Each of you are competing in a team contest against the other. Isn't it great?!"

"No!" They all shouted at once.

"How were you able to do all of this anyway Hinageshi?!" Kuwabara yelled out.

"Oh, yes. Well, I found this black magical orb thingy, and it asked me what my wish was, and I asked if it could bring all of you guys to play with me!" Hinageshi said happily.

"I don't even know you!" Naruto shouted.

"Forget this! I'm out of here!" Hiei yells as he gets up and walks toward the door. He reaches for it as it shocks him, and a loud demonic voice booms, "Go sit down!" "I think I'll just go sit down before the ceiling yells at me again..." Hiei says as he turns and sits back down.

"I don't even need to be here. Screw you all! I have money!" Seto yells as he jumps out of his seat.

Hiei turns and points to him, "I don't like your attitude!"

"Try me short stuff!" Seto said back as he glared at Hiei.

They both started glaring at each other as lightning shot from their eyes.

"Alright, so we'll begin the game! But first, its time to discuss the prize! Tell em Speed!" Hinageshi shouts into her microphone.

Speed Racer appears in his own spotlight as he has his own microphone, yelling into it. "Thank you Hinageshi! I will gladly tell them what the prize will be! Because when they win, they will win the prize! When they win the prize they will be winners, and when they are winners they will win! Winners who will have won! The one's who have one the prize! They will-!"

"Just shut the hell up and tell us the prize!" Hiei shouts as his eye starts twitching.

"Right then..." Speed says clearing his throat. "The winners will receive a lifetime supply of Konoha's own, Ichiraku Ramen!"

"I-Ichiraku ramen?!" Naruto shouted as his jaw dropped and he started drooling.

"Hey, close your mouth you idiot! You're getting water on the floor!" Kuwabara shouts at him.

Naruto glared at him, "What'd you say to me?!"

They both started shouting at each other.

"By the way... If a team gets a question wrong, they have to face a challenging obstacle to survive danger, and embarrassment! Let the games begin!" Hinageshi says into her microphone.

* * *

"Yes... Let the games begin..." The voice a of mysterious figure echoes in a hidden room within the inter dimensional realm, as he watched the entire fiasco through a screen in the dark room. "Let the chaos begin..." He began laughing maniacally as he watched everyone, and the insanity to come forth.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Bleach, Inuyasha, Bobobo-bobo-bobo, Teen Titans, or Speed Racer.

Enjoy the insanity!

* * *

Hinageshi flips through the cards in her hand. She stops and stares at them. "Ooh shiny..." She says not even remembering remotely what she was doing.

"Would you hurry the hell up!?" Hiei yelled.

She looked up and glared some, "Fine jerk..."

"The first category we'll start with..." Hinageshi says looking through her cards. "Here we go... Our first category is..." They all look towards her, with no excitement, just the intent of getting home. Hinageshi finishes her statement, "The theory on quantum physics..."

"What!?" Naruto yells. "How are we supposed to know that?!"

"Its called High School stupid..." Seto snaps.

The other on his team start snickering.

"Why you!" Naruto says almost jumping over the stand in front of him.

Kuwabara and Sasuke grab him and hold him back.

"Just calm down, geez!" Kuwabara shouts at him.

Bobobo stares at the others behind his sunglasses thinking to himself.

"Alright! First question!" Hinageshi yells. "Considering the proper use of the theory, what is the absolute formula of quantum physics?"

Seto slams his hand on the buzzer in front of himself. "The real question is who cares? I don't need any of this, I have money!"

"As you've said before..." Seshomaru scoffs.

"Sorry but that's wrong..." Hinageshi says.

"No duh..." Kuwabara snaps.

"Well then retard, let's hear your answer..." Seto smirks at him.

"Well... The relevancy of the square root, followed by the reciprocal of the equation, divided by its factors equals out to the cubed root of a piece of pie!" Kuwabara says grinning at everyone else.

"Well... That's... Wrong..." Hinageshi says blinking.

Kuwabara screams from his side of the room. "Damn it!"

"Well..." Hinageshi started, "Both teams got the question wrong... So both of the people who answered will have to face each other in a battle."

"Oh great..." Kuwabara sighs.

Seto and Kuwabara appear in an arena.

A TV screen pops up for the rest of the to watch.

"Alright... Let's just get this over with..." Kuwabara says sighing.

Seto folds his arms.

"Tough guy eh?" Kuwabara snaps.

Seto pulls out a lone card holding it between his fingertips.

Kuwabara glances and laughs. "What are you going to do with that?! Give me a paper cut!" He laughs harder. "Tell you what... I'll go easy on you..." Kuwabara grins as he manifests a sword from spiritual energy.

Seto slides the single card into his duel disk as his face doesn't change at all. A large Blue Eyes Ultimate appears in front of the both of them.

"Oh god! A three headed dragon!" Kuwabara turns and runs in the opposite direction.

The blue eyes charges energy in its mouth and firs three beams at Kuwabara. Kuwabara continues running as he hits the wall on the other side, the three beams hitting right beside him leaving him untouched.

"What the crap?!" Seto shouts as they both appeared back in their seats.

"Well... Because of Kuwabara's mishap... The red team gets five points..." Hinageshi exclaims looking at her cards.

"Damn it!" He yells from his side of the room.

The others on his team, except Bobobo, who was still thinking, glared at him.

"Moving on to a new category..." Hinageshi says. "Now the category of shinobi basics."

Naruto and Sasuke smirk knowing they have the advantage.

"What is it called when a person switches positions with a nearby log?" Hinageshi asks.

Naruto slams on the buzzer. "Its a substituion jutsu!"

"Sorry that's wrong..." Hinageshi says.

"What?!" Naruto yells.

Hinageshi clears her throat, "Its called log replacementism..."

Sasuke shudders some. "Damn logs..."

"Since Naruto got that question wrong. The other team gets ten points." Hinageshi says pointing to the red team.

"Aww what the hell?!" The entire blue team, except Bobobo yells.

Sasuke and Kuwabara turn to Naruto as the jump on him and start attacking him.

"Moving on! This game isn't over yet!" Hinageshi yells excitedly.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Bleach, Inuyasha, Bobobo-bobo-bobo, Teen Titans, or Speed Racer.

Enjoy the insanity!

* * *

After hours of battles and random questions that had nothing to do with anything, the red team had racked up around.. seven thousand five hundred twenty-two points. Bobobo, had done nothing the entire time.

Now.. it was time to tally the points. Of course, with a score of 7522 to 0, it was easy to tell who was the winner.

"..Well, it seems the red team has more points, they get to go home!" Hinageshi says excitedly as their entire side vanishes in thin air.

"Hey wait! What about us?!" Kuwabara groaned as he got only more annoyed.

"..Were you on that team?" Hinageshi asked him.

"..Well, no.." Kuwabara replied.

"Then you have to stay here.." Hinageshi replied as she blinked a bit.

"I was on that team!" Sasuke shouted.

Hinageshi thought for a moment and nodded her head as Sasuke vanished.

"Wait! I was on that team too!" Kuwabara yelled over to Hinageshi.

"..But you just told me you weren't.. So you have to stay.."

"Dammit!!"

"..Well, looks like the game is over.. No fun.." Hinageshi said as she sighed.

"Oh no.. The game is far from over.." The figure from before said as they stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh my God!" Naruto shouted. "..He's so.. Fat!"

"Hey! I am an average size for my height..!" The figure shouted. "For your information.. My name is Control Freak!! I am the one who brought you to this pocket dimension! You'll all under my control!"

"..What if we don't wanna?" Naruto asked.

"..Then you'll have to fight your way out, against me!" Control Freak exclaimed.

"Alright then! Let's hope your weight doesn't slow you down!" Naruto shouted back.

Control Freak smirked as he stood back in a martial arts stance. "..Let us begin.."

Out of nowhere, Bobobo pulled out a large rocket launcher type object. He held it up and aimed it as a giant rocket shot out and blasted Control Freak and created a large explosion.

The door on the side of the wall flung open as a portal to the outside was opened.

"Freedom!!" Kuwabara shouted as he ran out of the portal.

Naruto and Bobobo followed behind him before Control Freak came to his senses.

When Control Freak came too he looked around and saw that everyone was gone. "What happened?!" He shouted. "Where did they go?! I wanted to have an epic battle first at least!!" He jumped up and down and fidgetted frantically. "No fair!! I will have my revenge on you anime characters!!"


End file.
